


日常妄想

by aishangguoguo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishangguoguo/pseuds/aishangguoguo





	日常妄想

你睁开眼睛，看到窗外的天光透过窗帘印在白宇的脸上。你昨晚把人折腾得太狠了，他现在还在熟睡。睫毛没了内双的遮盖长长的，特别柔媚。

他脖子上还留着一个蓝紫的痕迹是你在他元旦晚会那天不顾他反对吮吸啃咬出来的。导致他不得不穿高领毛衣盖住。你很少在他能露在外面的地方做标记，但是临近跨年这个特别的日子你实在控住不住，你太知道有多少人还在肖想他，肖想他红艳的唇，他的身体，昨晚的他光芒万丈，不知道又有多少人被他吸走心神，但是他只能是你的，想到这里，你忍不住又倾身对着那个印痕亲吻上去。

“嗯？别闹～”被你的动作吵到，但是他还是太困了，眯着眼睛，抬手想推开你的脸，却仿佛一个抚摸的动作，迷糊糊中的声音奶得冒泡，你一下又硬了。他去彩排前穿得那身衣服就让你硬得不行，仿佛是个十四五岁的少年。不过他的身材本来也是少年的单薄，昨晚被你折着双腿，狠狠进入，哭着攥紧你手臂的时候，哭得和个小孩子也没有什么区别。抽抽搭搭的，眼睛里盈着半池春水。对你小声小声的喊，哥哥，哥哥，饶了我吧……小猫一样挠人，反而让你差点完全失去理智。  
你忍不住，顺手又从他的背脊摸到他的臀，手指挤压进臀瓣之间，那被操弄得红肿的穴口还有些烫人，可怜兮兮得还留着粘腻的水。欲拒还迎地吞了你一根手指进去。那里亲热地吮吸你的手指，把它往更深的地方带，小家伙敏感的身体，早就食髓知味被缠上来，嘴里也开始无意识哼哼唧唧。你埋首在他的肩窝中，仿佛闻到了一股子奶味。  
当你放进第三个手指的时候，白宇的声音中带了哭腔，哥哥，别进来了，疼。昨天的确是你太过分了，玩到他都射不出来了，最后前端只能可怜兮兮地吐水。后面也肿得厉害了，比平时紧致得太多，不堪继续承受太多折腾。你只好讨了一个他主动的吻，只留两根手指恋恋不舍地玩弄着他销魂的小穴。  
他主动亲过来，先含着你的上嘴唇，用他两瓣红艳饱满的唇厮磨了一会儿，又再伸出舌头撬开你的嘴唇，去逗弄你的舌，纠缠不清。挑逗着你的情欲。  
帮我含一下，我就放过你。你喘着气说道。他勾起一个纯真又浪荡的笑容，埋首下去。  
你的东西在他嘴里鼓胀起来，撑出你的形状。他嘴角的那颗痣此刻特别明显。他的口中太过于湿滑温热了，技巧也被你调教得越发的好，轻易给你带了极大快感。你不想伤害他，只好去抚摸他的头发转移点注意，他的发很软很软。和他的性格一般。  
最后，你终于在他的嘴中释放，他自然地吞了下去，对着你一个流氓兔的微笑。你的内心，被幸福感撑得满满当当。


End file.
